Stahl's Punishment
by WyvernRider64
Summary: Aversa and Validar capture Stahl, Robin's husband. What plan do they have for him? Torture.


"We've almost won the battle Stahl!" exclaimed Robin. "Looks like just one more enemy left. I think we can take them."

"Yeah let's finish that dark flier off and then get some dinner" Stahl agreed.

"Alright charge!"

Robin rode towards a hooded dark flier on her horse with Stahl following closely behind. Drawing her strength, she muttered an incantation, channeled her energy through the time she was holding, and blasted a giant wave of air at the black Pegasus and its rider.

The rider dodged the blast and began chanting her own response.

"What?" Robin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dark bolts of lightning were gathering around her. "That can't be though!" she thought to herself. "This is dark magic! The only person capable of doing that is..." she was shoved off her horse by Stahl and feel to the ground. Stahl's body was filled with the shock of the lightning bolts, then was bombarded with the explosions caused by the colliding of all the dark energy as he fell to the floor.

"No Stahl!"

The dark flier took her hood off. It was Aversa! She flew down and pulled Stahl onto her pegasus.

"Oh noble Stahl I knew you'd fall into my trap. I knew you'd take that hit for your precious love." she said condescendingly to the unconscious man.

"Stahl!" Robin shouted again, picking herself off the ground. Determined to save her husband she began casting another spell.

"I'd love to stay and chat Robin but I have a date with this cutie Stahl here" Aversa said as she flew off, too quick to be caught by Robin's spell.

"Stahl... Gods no... What is she going to do to my Stahl."

The rest of the Shepherds rushed over wondering what happened.

"Robin! What happened here? Where's Stahl?" questioned Chrom.

"It was Aversa! That thrice-damned dastard took him!"

"Gods!" he swore. "We have to catch her and get Stahl back."

"I know... My love..." Robin started to cry, but then desire for vengeance boiled up inside of her. With hot tears running down her face she swore to get Stahl back for whatever it took.

Some time later in the dungeons of Plegia Castle Stahl awoke. Dismayed, he realized his arms and legs were chained to the wall in a small stone room with a shelf full of books which was lit only by a single torch. His weapons, armor, and even his clothes were gone. He was wearing only a small cloth to cover himself.

"I wonder when dinner is." he joked to himself, trying to make light of the situation. A short while later he heard footsteps outside the room, and a door was opened.

"You sure look lovely in chains Stahl."

It was Aversa. She walked up and gave his cheek a kiss. Stahl turned pale.

"I feel sorry for having to be cruel to you Stahl, I really do. I'd prefer to be doing much more... Pleasurable things to you." she stroked her captive's face. "Unfortunately orders are orders so let's just try to make the best of this shall we?"

"The best of what?"

"Oh I think you already know what Stahl" she said as she pulled a long dagger from her boot.

Stahl gulped.

She stared at the dagger lovingly, stroking its side.

"I don't mind if you scream, in fact I actually like it better that way."

She enjoyed the worried look on his face before slipping the dagger back.

"I don't want to disfigure your wonderful body yet Stahl. Don't worry though, that comes in later. For now, I'm going to try out some magic."

Walking over to the shelf she ran her fingers along the spines of the books until she found the one she was looking for.

"You wouldn't happen to like lightning would you?"

"... Not particularly" he said with a bit of hesitation.

"Maybe I can get you to change your mind" she grinned.

After she started casting the spell, Stahl tried to calm himself down. "It won't be so bad" he tried to reassure himself.

An intense feeling filled every part of his body. Unbearable pain filled his very existence. The pain lasted the briefest of moments, yet enough to last a lifetime. His muscles tensed, and just as quick as it began it ended.

Still writhing from the memory of the pain and breathing heavily, Stahl felt immense relief. The pain, the horrible terrible pain, was over.

When he regained enough energy to look back up at Aversa, she smiled at him.

"How was the warm up?"

"That was only the beginning" he thought to himself. He shuddered in fear.

"How about some fire Stahl? Do you like getting burnt?"

Aversa's spell this time created a small glowing ball of fire which floated a few inches above her hand. She held it a few inches away from Stahl's face, letting him feel the heat.

He shut his eyes, feeling the heat already making him sweat.

She moved the fire closer and closer, then suddenly plunged it against his chest.

Stahl screamed out in pain from the flame. He felt like a thousand frozen spikes were plunging themselves into his chest at the exact same time.

Aversa snapped her fingers, the flame extinguished itself. There was no relief from the burn, even as the fire was put out, his body protested without break. Those icy needles stabbing him just wouldn't stop, and Stahl struggled against his chains to get out.

"There there Stahl." Aversa said softly after what felt like hours on end of pitiless torment. She placed a cool wet cloth over his chest, slightly dulling the pain.

Finally the needles began to soften to a more bearable point, and as he looked at his chest he saw patches of skin missing.

He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to not think about the pain.

"I'd say you're sufficiently warmed up for the real fun to begin. Wait right here sweetie."

Stahl hung there, desperately wishing for the torture to end quickly. Soon Validar came into to the room followed by Aversa.

"So Stahl has Aversa been a good host? Hopefully you're not too bored as our guest."

When Stahl didn't reply, Validar grabbed his chin and pulled it up to face him directly. "A guest should always answer the host. You have manners to learn, boy. I think you've earned yourself a punishment."

"P-Please! Oh merciful gods no more!" he cried out.

"Tch Tch Tch it's too late for that. Aversa the dagger please."

"Of course Lord Validar."

Validar unlocked the cuffs holding Stahl's arms. Aversa handed the dagger to Stahl.

"What? I don't understand..."

"You shall be punishing yourself Stahl."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter."

Reading from an old dusty tome, Validar began to cast a spell. When he finished, he smiled. "I'm in full command of your body now Stahl. How does that make you feel?"

Stahl couldn't answer, he could feel an overwhelmingly powerful presence in his mind, preventing him from moving any part of his body.

"In that's right you can't talk. There you go now you can scream for all to hear. Let your punishment begin."

Stahl took the dagger and started to drag it slowly down his arm.

He gritted his teeth and made a small whimpering noise.

Blood started to escape, Stahl's arm started to turn crimson.

He tried with all his might to stop his hand, but couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't even close his eyes and stop watching as he cut himself with the dagger.

His arm felt ice cold as he finally stopped the cut.

Aversa wrapped his arm up in a cloth, binding it up tightly. "We wouldn't want you to pass out and miss out on your punishment."

Unable to stop himself, Stahl punched himself in several places across his body, then finally punched himself in the side of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to breathe and could barely manage to stay conscious. He wished he would just pass out though. The pain just was too much, how was he supposed to deal with it?

He took the dagger and cut himself from his cheek to his chin.

At this point he couldn't take it anymore. The pain from his face, arm, stomach, chest, and the whole hopelessness of the situation made him lose his composure. He started to cry, the tears becoming intermixed with the blood.

Validar smiled, Stahl had broken down completely. "Get the healer. Stahl's ready now."

While fighting scores of the Risen serving as Plegian guards, Robin commanded the Shepherds and assault on Plegia Castle.

"Stahl, I'm almost there." she said to herself. "Validar and Aversa will die for stealing you from me."

They burst into Validar's throne room, ready to kill Validar. What they weren't ready for was Stahl wielding a sword against them.

"No, Stahl... What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"The Stahl you knew is gone." he replied.

"What's happened to you..."

Stahl charged at her, slashing at her horse.

"Black Jack no!" her horse was cut deeply. Robin jumped down as he took off running.

Sumia flew after him, hopefully calming him down.

"Where's Validar Stahl?"

"I'm right here _daughter_" Validar called from a platform higher up.

"What do you want Validar?"

"I want you to give up and agree to merge with Grima here." he gestured to the Grima/Robin from the future. "Isn't it obvious? I'll let your husband free if you do. If not Stahl will fight you to the death. And is it really worth him dying just to get at me?"

"He's going to die anyways!" Chrom exclaimed. "You can't trust him."

"No, he won't. Validar do you swear him and my friends will go unharmed if I do?"

"But of course. I am a man of my word."

"Okay fine. I surrender."

"Robin no!" Chrom cried.

"Good!" He and Grima jumped down.

"Now put down your weapons" Validar commanded.

"Do as he says." Robin commanded.

Reluctantly the Shepherds lay their weapons down.

As Robin was putting her time down, she grabbed Chrom's Falchion and lunged at Validar, stabbing him through the heart.

"Damn... No! This is not what was foretold!" screamed Validar as he fell. Stahl collapsed to the floor and Grima held up a sword to his throat.

"Validar!" screeched Aversa. "I'll kill you you bitch!"

"No you idiot!" Grima shouted.

Aversa ignored the command and started at Robin preparing to impale her with her lance.

Grima blasted through her chest with a beam of dark energy and she fell off her Pegasus.

"Fool, I need her alive. Now Robin, come join together with me.

"Grima, why would I do that? If you regain your full power, it doesn't matter whether Stahl is still alive or not. You'll kill him and all my friends anyways."

"You make a fine point. You Robin are truly a great vessel for my power. I shall just have to kill each of your friends now and then defeat you to join together. Starting with Stahl."

"I don't think Stahl should be your first concern right now."

"What?" Grima looked at the Shepherds before realizing what she meant.

Grima was stabbed through the back twice; once by Kellam, and once by Aversa who not dead and had been helped by Kellam to get closer to him.

Grima turned around to face them, snarling at them when Robin ran up from behind and stabbed it through the heart.

"No... You have killed a god... And you..." Grima started to disintegrate.

"Stahl, forgive me" Robin said as she disappeared as well.

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

Why does this sound so familiar?

"Eh, I don't know!"

Oh gods what's happening to me.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

Am I in the world that comes after, reliving my memories?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

No this is...

"Welcome back. It's over now."


End file.
